Just Like Fire
by TammytheYammy
Summary: -Septiplier- Based on "Just Like Fire" by P!nk. Elements AU fic - Earth!Jack, Fire!Mark, Air!Danny, Water!Arin.
_"I know that I'm runnin' out of time."_

Jack gave a devilish grin as he turned to his friend as he let a flower bloom in his palm. "So, ye never told me what ye planned t'do with the powers ye were gifted, Mark."

 _"I want it all, mmm, mmm."_

The American let out a chuckle as he let a flame dance across his palm. "Maybe I don't know yet, Jackaboy." Both men laughed, because it was obvious that was true.

Jack was Earth, he restored and gave life. Mark was fire, he brought destruction and loss. But together, they kept a natural flow of things.

 _"And I'm wishin' they'd stop tryna turn me off,"_

As the Irishman grabbed Mark's hands and started to drag him somewhere, he was immediately burned. Yelping, Jack let go and stared at his hands.

 _"I want it on, mmm, mmm."_

Mark stared at his hands, then Jack's. "Are you okay..?" He asked his Irish buddy.

Jack's eyes were watering, "Why can't I touch you..?" He whispered, sadly.

 _"And I'm walking on a wire,"_

The American reached his hand out to comfort Jack, but he stopped when Jack flinched away. He couldn't touch the Irishman without causing him pain.

 _"Trying to go higher,"_

Both of them just stood there, sad looks on their faces. Until, Mark started beaming. "I have an idea!" He exclaimed, startling the Irishman.

"O-oh?" Jack managed, heart pounding out of his chest from Mark's sudden outburst.

"Yeah!" Mark gently touched the fabric of Jack's hoodie, and beamed when nothing happened. "I'll just wear gloves!"

 _"Feels like I'm surrounded by clowns and liars."_

Jack looked up at the half-Korean, eyes wide. "Mark, you don't have to do that..! I'll be fine, you'll have it under control soon."

Mark shook his head, "But what if I don't? This way it'll be safer for both of us."

 _"Even when I gave it all away,"_

Sticking his hands in his pockets, Mark grinned. "It'll be fine, Jack. Don't you worry."

A small nod was the only response from Jack.

"..Hey, why don't we go find Arin and Danny?"

 _"I want it all, mmm, mmm."_

"Yeah.." Jack agreed, looking distraught. "Let's go find them."

 _"We came here to run it, run it, run it."_

Mark was waiting for the Irishman to finish talking with the two other Elements. He kept fiddling with the new gloves he was wearing - he felt like Elsa from Frozen, just Fire.

For some reason, he only seemed to burn Jack when they touched. This made him sad, since he loved his Irish friend.

 _"We came here to run it, run it, run it."_

Jack came out, his hands bandaged. "Mark.. We need t'talk."

Looking up a Jack, Mark nodded, and Jack sat next to him. They sat there in silence for a moment.

 _"Just like fire, burning up the way."_

Jack pulled the gloves off of Mark's hands, taking them in his own, ignoring any pain he felt. Before Mark could pull away, Jack's lips were on his.

Just as Mark started to reciprocate it, Jack pulled away, his lips blistering. "Mark, I-I think I know why ye're burnin' me." He whispered.

 _"If I can light the world up for just one day."_

Mark looked at Jack for an explanation. "Do-do you.. Like me?"

"Wha- why would you ask that?" Mark spluttered, not registering the sad look on Jack's face.

"N-no reason, I-I just.. That's what Danny suggested.." Jack let go of Mark's hands. "I-I just wanted t'see if he was right."

 _"Watch this madness, colorful charade."_

Mark sighed, placing his hand on Jack's face. "You didn't even let me answer, Jack." Jack winced from the burns, but didn't pull away. "Yes, Jack, I do like you. No, I love you. And that's why I got those gloves, so that I didn't hurt you."

A grin started to spread on Jack's face. "So I make you all _hot_ and bothered?" He snickered.

"Oh my God, Jack."

 _"No one can be just like me anyway."_

"I always wondered why you were so _smokin'_." Jack cracked, nudging Mark's side.

"Nope."

"Aw, don't _burn out._ "

"Really?" Mark asked.

"Okay, I admit, that one was weak." Jack laughed, earning a small grin from the flame-headed male beside him.

 _"Just like magic, I'll be flying free."_

"Well, you can't always _reap_ the spoils, Jack." Mark teased.

"Did you SERIOUSLY just make an Earth pun?" Jack groaned, shaking his head. "That was _awful_."

"Hey, your flame puns aren't any better!"

"Yeah, Mark, they are."

 _"I'mma disappear when they come for me."_

Mark stuck out his tongue for a moment, before the two men burst out laughing. They fell back, almost looking hysterical.

 _"I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say?"_

"God.." Mark breathed as the two of them calmed down. "So, you know how I feel about you. How do YOU feel about ME?"

Jack rolled his eyes, chuckling. "I think it's obvious, since _I_ kissed you first." He smirked as a light blush crossed the other man's cheeks.

"Well, I guess I'm just the woman of the relationship." Mark said, sarcastically.

"You do realize what that means, right?" Jack shot Mark a glance, recognizing the confusion on the American's face.

 _"No one can be just like me anyway."_

"It means," Jack smirked, "That you're the bottom bitch." He got up, running.

It took only a few seconds for Mark to start chasing after the Irishman, cursing. Though, he knew that the green-haired goofball was right.

 _ **"Just like fire, uh."**_


End file.
